1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game playable in live and electronic formats, and more specifically to a modified version of the traditional casino card games blackjack or twenty-one and Pai Gow.
2. Related Art
Casinos are constantly looking for new games to expand the options for play. Pai Gow poker is a popular casino card game, adapted from the Chinese tile game Pai Gow (or Pai Gao). Pai Gow was turned into a casino style poker game by inventors Sam Torosian and Fred Wolf. Since then the game has become a staple in major casinos throughout the world with multiple variations to add excitement and diversity to the game. Casinos are always looking for modified games that provide excitement, variety, and value for the casino.
Pai Gow poker is either a player or house banked game in which the dealer and the player are both dealt seven cards. The object of the game is to divide the seven cards into two poker hands consisting of five cards (the “High” hand), and two cards (the “Low” hand). The High hand must be of a Higher poker ranking than the Low hand for the hands to be played. After the player divides their cards into a High and Low hand, the dealer reveals their cards and arranges them into a High, five card hand, and a Low, two card hand. The dealer arranges their cards per predetermined rules set by the house.
In order to win a round of Pai Gow, the player's High hand and Low hand must both beat the dealer's respective High hand and Low hand. If the player's High hand beats the dealer's High hand, but the player's Low hand does not beat the dealer's Low hand this is considered a push and the player retains their initial wager. The same is true if the player's Low hand beats the dealer's Low hand but the player's High hand does not beat the dealer's High hand. In the event the dealer's High hand and Low hand outrank the player's respective High hand and Low hand this is considered a loss and the bet is forfeited to the house.
Pai Gow, though gaining in popularity, is intimidating to some as it is somewhat difficult to break the seven cards into a five-card and a two-card hand making it a hard game for some players to learn. Five card Pai Gow games have been proposed as a somewhat easier version of the traditional game.
The inventor's own U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0198809 titled “Pai Gow Card Game with Side Bet Options” describes a method of playing Pai Gow poker with 5 cards rather than the traditional 7, and the inclusion of a novel side wager based on the game of blackjack or 21. The entire disclosure of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0198809 is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon. The side wager and the main Pai Gow wager are resolved independently. However, the main wager and side wager are further unique in that the player can incorporate strategy to make it more likely that the player win the main Pai Gow wager, the blackjack side wager, or both.
Other examples of 5-Card Pai Gow (or Pai Gao) games including bonus/side bet wagers may be found. US 2003/0114209 to Ritner, Jr. et al. discloses a 5-card Pai Gao game where the cards are divided between a three card High hand and a two card Low hand. A bonus feature considers all 5-cards against a poker-style pay table. US 2009/0224480 to Tang discloses a Pai Gao game wherein the traditional seven cards are divided into three hands rather than two (High and Low) hands. The Tang '480 game includes a separate bonus wager. In one variation, a bonus is rewarded for having the lowest possible hands (identified as 9-8-7-6-4-3-2 or 9-8-7-5-4-3-2). Another example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,393 Dreger which describes a method of playing a card-based wagering game. An underlying card game (not Pai Gao) includes an optional side bet. The side/bonus game is played by the player making an independent wager on a range of possible cards. One option (identified as the preferred embodiment) enables the selection of a Low numerical value range (e.g., cards with numerical values of 6 or less).
Despite the existence of other game options based, directly or indirectly, on traditional Pai Gow, there remains a need for even better game methods that attract new players, is easy to learn, and that retains players through a compelling combination of rules and wagering options.